herofandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Burnett
Marcus Burnett 'is one of the main protagonists of the ''Bad Boys films. He is portrayed by Martin Lawrence. Personality He is shown to be hard-headed, extremely possesses some anger, and cocky. Despite this, he is a well-meaning family man and cares about his wife, his kids, and younger sister very much. For example, when his daughter's date arrives, he becomes instantly overprotective by believing that he is a rapist and trying to get his daughter on drugs, since the date looks like he is near his 30s, although the date is 15 years old. Another example, when Syd is kidnapped, he becomes angered and develops some tears. Biography '''Early Life Most of his early life is unknown. He met Theresa Burnett in the 1980s and married her, having three children in the process. Bad Boys Attempted Carjack He, along with Mike, are first seen in Mike's new 1994 Porsche 911 Turbo. Marcus is eating fries and cheeseburger, to which Mike refrains of him eating. Marcus accidentally spills fries on his floor, angering Mike and he parks his car. He argues with him and suddenly, two men attempts to hijack their car. During the attempt, Marcus gets in another argument with Mike. However, this turns out to be a feign and the two subdue the auto thieves. The Heroin Operation The next day, Marcus awakens with his wife Theresa and haves breakfast with his children. Mike appears suddenly. Marcus and Mike arrives at the police station, where their captain Conrad Howard meets up with them, revealing that heroin were stolen from the secure police vault. This is the most major drug bust for the two detectives' career, but must do what they can to recover since their division will be shut down if the drugs aren't recover. Will continue editing soon (TBA). Bad Boys II Ku Klux Klan Drug Bust During the ectasey shipment, Marcus and Mike infiltrated an Ku Klux Klan meeting where the shipment is delivered. They come out their cover and attempts to arrest the members -- however, their headpieces are coming in static to warn the fellow officers. Marcus is taken at gunpoint by a savage KKK member, who Mike jokingly chastises. A KKK member attempts to kill Mike and Mike kills him and Marcus' captor, leading to a gunfight. During the gunfight, Marcus is accidentally shot in the buttocks by a stray bullet from Mike to kill a KKK member about to kill Marcus. The operation proves to be a disaster while Marcus becomes enraged of Mike. While he is escorted through helicopter to a nearby Miami hospital, Marcus displays disdain and his anger problems. Rifting his partnership, he questions Mike and is about to be transported into another division without Mike as his partner. Home Life At his home, Marcus gets a visit from his younger sister Sydney Burnett. Also, Mike comes nearby, too. During an discussion between husband-and-wife, Marcus shifts his partnership with Mike. At dinner time, Marcus becomes aware of Mike being in New York for a short time and also Sydney too. When she leaves, Marcus chastises him for disrupting his family. In the meantime, his pool is destroyed by his dog, forcing him into a river near the house. Chasing After Sydney Another operation is set in and the two best friends are ordered to tail Sydney during her DEA operation. They await, however, her money laundering his cut short because Haitians attempt to steal the money, which alerts DEA agents, Johnny Tapia's crew, and the Miami Police. This leads to a high-speed chase to kill the Haitians and rescuing Sydney. They manage to reach to her and upon arriving, Marcus criticizes her for letting alone about her occupation. The chase angers Captain Howard. Haitians Due to the Haitian's involvement in stealing the money, Marcus and Mike needs to get information of the Blonde Dreads leader. First, they receive information from one of Mike's contacts. Upon arriving at the leader's home, a shootout occurs. Mike kills many of the Haitians and Marcus unknowningly kills one, leaving only the leader alive. Marcus is covered in white dust and debris. They get some information from the leader of how he knows the drop, and all the evidence were recorded through a video camera which consists acts of a funeral home drop and Tapia's men. The two finds all of this at a television store -- the videos also consist a pornography homemade by the Haitians. An emotional Marcus sets in a room and Mike describes his depression with heartness and they are forced to leave when they discover their discussion was accidentally recorded on video-camera throughout the store, where an angry mother says to them -- "Y'all motherfuckers need Jesus". Tapia's Investigation The two find that the Spanish Palms Mortuary is in fact used by Tapia. The two wants a warrant on Tapia but Captain Howard reprimands of this. With knowledge, the two decides to infiltrate Tapia's mansion as bug exterminators. Unfortunately for Marcus, the mansion is infested with rats. While tapping wires, Marcus becomes grossed out by the rats easily, especially for him seeing a sexual intercourse of the rats. They immediately escape when their cover is blown. By the time of this, Marcus becomes unhappy when Syd is assigned to focus on Tapia. The two finds evidence of Tapia since the Ku Klux Klan meeting was link to Tapia's ectasey operation. Because of this, the two pressures a Ku Klux Klan member name Floyd Poteet, who was wounded during the KKK shootout, into their operation. Marcus, Mike, Floyd and Syd awaits for a shipment in the docks for the night and the next morning. Then, appointed with enough evidence, Marcus and Mike steals a car test-driven by Dan Marino with Floyd in the trunk and chases one of Tapia's men. The two chase a croney into a train where Marcus is left behind and forced to hop on the train shield and shooting into the train to gain access. However, the croney is killed during a fight with Mike. This angers Howard for the second. The van the croney was driven in consisted morgue evidence and also autopsed bodies. The next time, Mike and Marcus infiltrates the morgue. Marcus is disgusted of the bodies and when attempting to ingest one, the bodie's already-cutten head falls out, showing decayed brain matter. This makes Marcus so disgusted that he vomits. Mike searches in the bodies and when a kidney falls out, Marcus vomits again. Marcus drinks water, unknowingly ingesting two pills of ectasey in the process. The two find perfect evidence, including cash in the coffins and ectasey in the bodies. Going to Howard's home, Mike finds out that Marcus has ingested the ectasey and warns him not to compromise the warrant. They manage to obtain the warrant and when Howard realizes that Marcus has ingested ectasey, he has Marcus shower to wear it off. The morgue is raided with the money and drugs being secured. They then make an attempted raid at the Tapia mansion but this is botched because Syd's former Russian associate and Tapia's Russian distributor, Alexei, arrives to kill Tapia. He is shot dead and Tapia manages to escape. The two manage to find evidence but Tapia calls Marcus, threatening a captured Syd's life and wants his money delivered to him in two days. At the police department, Marcus is angered when agents reveals that they don't negotiate with drug lords. He is saddened, but Mike and some fellow officers tag in the operation, gathering plans in Tapia's Cuban home. At the house, Cuban militias are guards. Some of the officers initiates a bombing, giving Marcus and Mike time to slaughter many militias and gangbangers to reach to Syd. The trio, along with an agent, escapes with Tapia on their tail. The quartet reaches to the U.S. Naval Station Guantanamo Bay, where Tapia is on them. They all get out the car with Mike at gunpoint and Marcus and Syd at gunpoint by Tapia's assistant Carlos. When Syd tosses her gun, a landmine comes upon and kills Carlos, and Marcus manages to execute a skillful headshot into Tapia, rescuing Mike. Mike and Syd kiss, while Marcus is strucken and tells the guards that the kiss is dangerous around the landmines. At home, Marcus and Mike relax in a newly built pool. Marcus finally makes peace with Mike's relationship with Syd and no longer doubting his partnership. Despite the sentiment, the pool breaks again and washes the two into the river -- they sing "Bad Boys" while floating. Notable kills * Kuni * Casper * Hector Tapia * * Mike Lowry, is a wealthy ladies man and a detective with Miami PD and is one of the main protagonist of the Bad Boys films. He is played by Will Smith. When heroin is stolen from the police department's evidence locker, Mike contacts Maxine Logan, a hooker he knows. He asks Maxine to keep an eye out for any high rollers who are looking to party. Category:Detectives Category:Pure of heart Category:Loyal Heroes